Delita Heiral/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Both Ramza and Delita are featured in Akihiko Yoshida's key visual for version 4.1 ''The Legend Returns. In the game itself, Delita is described as a legendary figure with a story similar to that of his counterpart in Tactics, having fought to become the king of Ivalice. ''Vagrant Story Delita is referred to as "Haeralis the Brave" in the description of an accessory found in Leá Monde. Although the reference is offhand and short, the choice of the adjective "Brave" may indicate that King Delita is still considered a hero in ''Vagrant Story's region and era. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Delita Illust.png|Delita's illustration. PFF Delita.png|Delita's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Delita appears as a summonable Legend depicted in his default ''Final Fantasy Tactics outfit. His abilities are Judgment Blade and Northswain's Glow. He was first introduced in the event, "Final Fantasy Tactics The Lost Truth - Parts 1 & 2", in which he was a supporting character on a special stage called a Tactics Stage. In the Tactics Stage, Delita was only seen, heard and mentioned after clearing the stage. ;Ability Cards FFAB Cyclone - Delita SR.png|Cyclone (SR). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Delita SR.png|Northswain's Strike (SR). FFAB Rend Armor - Delita SR.png|Rend Armor (SR). FFAB Cyclone - Delita SR+.png|Cyclone (SR+). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Delita SR+.png|Northswain's Strike (SR+). FFAB Rend Armor - Delita SR+.png|Rend Armor (SR+). FFAB Crush Weapon - Delita SSR.png|Crush Weapon (SSR). FFAB Earth Render - Delita SSR.png|Earth Render (SSR). FFAB Judgment Blade - Delita SSR.png|Judgment Blade (SSR). FFAB Crush Weapon - Delita SSR+.png|Crush Weapon (SSR+). FFAB Earth Render - Delita SSR+.png|Earth Render (SSR+). FFAB Judgment Blade - Delita SSR+.png|Judgment Blade (SSR+). ;Legend Cards Judgement Blade Brigade.png|Delita I (SR). Northswains Glow Brigade.png|Delita II (SR). FFAB Cyclone - Delita Legend SR.png|Cyclone (SR). FFAB Cyclone - Delita Legend SR+.png|Cyclone (SR+). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Delita Legend SSR.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR). FFAB Judgment Blade - Delita Legend SSR.png|Judgment Blade (SSR). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Delita Legend SSR+.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Judgment Blade - Delita Legend SSR+.png|Judgment Blade (SSR+). FFAB Cleansing Strike - Delita Legend UR.png|Cleansing Strike (UR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Delita appears as an obtainable card in his squire outfit. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Delita is a playable character who could initially be recruited during the Challenge Event To Have and Have Not. He was the First Time Reward for completing the event's Ziekden Fortress on Classic difficulty. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Delita appears as a vision and optional playable character. He is available in two variants: the first based in his Chapter 1 appearance simply called "Delita" released during the Orbonne Monastery Vaults event, while the second variant is based on his Chapter 2 outfit, called "Knight Delita" , available since the event In the Name of Love. Both are 5-7★ Rare Summons, though their roles and skillsets differ. FFBE 261 Delita.png|No. 261 Delita (5★). FFBE 262 Delita.png|No. 262 Delita (6★). FFBE 971 Delita.png|No. 971 Delita (7★). FFBE 563 Knight Delita.png|No. 563 Knight Delita (5★). FFBE 564 Knight Delita.png|No. 564 Knight Delita (6★). FFBE 1030 Delita.png|No. 1030 Knight Delita (7★). Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Delita appears as four different cards. Delita-TradingCardSmall.jpg|Trading card depicting Delita's original artwork. Delita TCG.png|Trading card of Delita as a knight. Delita_card.jpg|Card depicting Delita in ''War of the Lions-style artwork riding a chocobo. Delita2 TCG.png|Card depicting Delita in a scene in War of the Lions. ''Triple Triad Delita appears on a Triple Triad card in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 354a Delita.png| 354b Delita.png| 354c Delita.png| Guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals'' Delita appears as a card in the Ivalice Special Arena has a limited-time special arena with eighteen floors. KotC Delita.png|Bronze card. KotC Delita Gold Card.png|Gold card. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade